Night World High
by Annika Sparks
Summary: what happens when night world high is no longer safe for 2 of the most powerful night people. set after strange fate.
1. Chapter 1

Night world high

**Disclaimer: I don't own night world although I would love to, I don't. It belong to L. J. Smith the best author of all time. Yeaaaaaaaaaaaah. Go her. Most of the characters are my own and the plot but some are hers and I'm using them to make it interesting and good!!!**

***

Chapter 1: Annika POV

"Welcome to Night World High, I hope the school is the thing you need to help you learn of the night world history as well as controlling powers," the Barbie doll said at the front of the room. I could see she was eyeing all the guy and trying to pick out all the female vampires in the room see if there was any competition. Its a good thing I didn't drank any for a week or I might get the look if daggers or worse.

That's what normal happens in the human schools. I'm a normal night world girl. Long brown wavy hair and very dark green eye's that have a even darker green outline. You see. Envied by all the girls with or without blood. I just don't get it though I was nice girl to them cos I'm always nice. It was how I was brought up and they made it hell.

So my parent finally said they were going to sent me to _"Night World High"_ the school for night people even though we're in Daybreak. Oh and your probably wondering, "If this girl is a vamp. How can she hold of the blood" well I'm only half, the other half is witch. So I'm gifted so to speak not like Ash Redfern or Thea Harman who are both. I'm a full half of each, mum's a witch, and dad's a vamp. They are my distant cousin's though.

***

Focusing back into the room many of the other new kids had gone. I looked around and saw the Barbie coming up to me. _Oh hell_ I thought _please not me again. Just wait until she hears your name _said another voice in my head

"What's your name?" she said standing right in font of me. _I have no escape_.

"Its Annika Harman-Redfern" I said looking straight into her eyes.

"You don't look like a vamp. So you can't be a Redfern." The girl actually laughed at me. I turned ready to run and saw my older brother walking down to me with that massive grin on his face (He's a full blood vamp like jack. Dad wanted the sons to be vamps so he cut his wrist and let them drink when they were babies. Causing them not to have that much witch blood in them)

"YO sis, hay your finally here." He hugged me tight when sent and mind link to me_ I was on the phone with dad, he told me to tell you not to freak the weather. OK, cos I don't want to be scorched again and dad wanted normal weather for a change _he said through it.

_Jonathan you know as well as I do I can't control the weather if I'm not a vamp. And it the moment I not cos I haven't drank a single drop of blood since last week. Proud of me?_ dad told me not to tell anyone about my powers in the school. So I replied to him through the link.

"Wait a minute, you mean to tell me. She is your sister Johnny." The Barbie cut in.

"Yep to both questions. My favourite little sister." Replied Jonathan shaking his head.

"Only sister" I said under my breath.

"But your not a Harman are you?" she ask. By the Goddess this one is thick. _You sure have a way to choose them you know_. I sent the thought to him. He looked at me and shook his head again, smiling.

_Not my fault they all love me._ He replied

"Yes but I have more vamp than witch inside, that's what dad says anyway, it also the reason me and Jack don't have the Harman name. And Annika is half and half and very strong either way so do me a favour and don't mess with her cos you'll have me to deal with and jack. We stick together. Got it Dixie" the Barbie nodded then under her breath said "your luck he and jack are your brothers"

***

Turning around I walked quickly down the hall to where I though my lesson was. Good thing it was English. I walked into the classroom walked to the teacher "Ah" he said reading the note the principal give me. He told me to give to all my teachers.

"So you are Miss Harman-Redfern," a lot of the student in the room gasped. I guess its because I'm like royalty, in both the witches and the vamp's eyes.

"Yes sir I am" he looked at me and nodded.

"will anyone like to help Miss Harman-Redfern around today with her being new." With that everyone hands flu into the air waving.

"Well Miss would you like to choose or shall I" the teacher said looking at me with sharp eyes.

"You please. I don't know anyone" I replied.

"Isabel Abforth. Will you be willing to show her around" sir looked at the girl in the sit near the front.

"Yes sir. I would be honoured" the girl said back.

"Well miss find your seat this is English after all and you may need this" he handed me a book_ "Tennyson poems. The penguin poets"_ good job I've read them all already and actually like them. Walking to my seat next to Isabel I think her name is. I saw that everyone was watching me. I sighed and sat down.

"Open the book to page 76. Would anyone like to read the poem" I looked around and saw that there were many student who wanted to read so why did I get the feeling he was going to choose me. "Miss Harman-Redfern would you read the poem"

"Yes sir I will

The Eagle

He clasps the crags with crooked hand;

Close to the sun in lovely lands,

Ring'd with the azure world, he stands.

The wrinkled sea beneath him crawls;

He watches from his mountain wall,

And like a thunderbolt he fall."

"Very good, now do you know when this book was publish without looking in the book"

"1941 during the 2nd world war in England. It was for the men and women in the forces to read when they were in the post office, the book use to stay there. So they could lift they hearts when they read it. To keep the hope alive is that a good answer cos I have more, sir"

"No that was ok"

For the rest of the lesson the teacher stop picking one me and went on to the boy's in the room who were looking at me more when doing the work. So it was a win win for him anyway.

Finally the bell went and I had cooking next, cool something I like. "Eh… Unity I'm Isabel. The one sir told to look after you today and I'm also your roommate here while your at the school."

"Unity. Cool your a witch" she nodded "'Abforth' means all-bringing-forth doesn't it" I said she seem like a cool girl to hang around with and I like her already so lets see shall we.

"Yeah it doses. It good to know at lest one witch knows what my last name actually means. Maybe sir should have given you a more popular student. You know your going to be pretty popular you know the whole Harman name and Redfern I mean your royalty to vamp's and the witches." Isabel said sighing.

"Hay don't worry, I don't want to be popular. Their bitches well they were at the human school I was there until I was kick out cos they blamed it on me" I sighed,

"Haden we better get to the cooking block," I said

"We're already here, we were walking and talking." Isabel said "we're a lot a like you and me. I do that sometime when I talk I forget that I can walk at the same time."

"Yeah maybe we are. Friends" I said holding out my hand.

"Friend" Isabel replied tacking my hand. Then treading her arm through mine "come on then Annie we're going to be late"

I have a friend, a real friend and a nickname Annie yeah I like it. Funny that was the name Lu called me. "Lead the way Izzy." She turned her head and smiled at me, it was a nice smile. Not an evil one, which I normally get. It was nice.

***

We walked into the room and the teacher came up to me she looked familiar. "Mrs Beech. This is the new girl Annika Harman-Redfern" the teacher looked at me and smiled then I remembered to give her the note. She read it and looked me up and down.

"What we doing today Miss cos I'm getting boring" and boy at the front called. That snapped her attention to the rest of the class.

"Today class we are going to make desserts. Any you choose. Now you may start." She walked back to me and said "If you want you can help Miss Abforth for today"

Then she turned and walked to her desk at the front. Some teacher I thought that the teachers here were fun not this boring. I looked to the clock then to the door and then the window.

"Looking for the escape already. I did that on my first day I all may class's" Izzy said next to me.

"How long have we got to go cos I know a great dessert." I said to Izzy.

" 1 hour but I was told you into blood I thought" she said back

"Yes I do like blood and that helps me use my vampire powers but most of the time I like to be witch cos you know I have the option and it is nice not to have the inhuman beauty." I said back with a smile. "To many of the girl got jealous so I stopped with the blood on the plus side I'm left alone on the down I have no vamp powers." I said this to her while I was preparing the Mississippi mud pie.

"Whaooooo. What you cooking?" Izzy asked amazed.

"Mississippi mud pie" I answered. "Yeah I hate that to" I said to Izzy who was looking at Dixie.

Dixie was flirting with this guy who seemed not to be interested in her. She was using all the tricks in the book and the guy was just ignoring her. _Yes by the Goddess_. Normal I'm not like this, normal I would just ignore a bitch like her. It was the guy, he look so dreamy brown hair, dark blue eye.

Izzy nudge me and I remembered about the pie. Bending over quickly to get the pie out of the oven, I bumped heads with Izzy. We both turned and looked at each other. She looked scared but it was fun how it happened with the bump so I started to laugh. Izzy looked at me and started to laugh when she saw me holding my head.

"Ow… that hurt," I said getting out the pie. "Funny but it hurt." then I looked Izzy in the eye's "Isabel there's no need to be scare of me I'm just like any other witch from circle Daybreak." Her voice became a gasp but I could tell she was a Daybreaker too by the black sun outline on her hand.

"You're in Daybreak. I mean… sorry of course your in Daybreak so am I. it just I never expect you to actually be in it. I thought you would have been in circle twilight instead." She looked at me and tried to smile. "Look I'm sorry it just..."

She sighed "… I only got told that I was a witch a year ago and I'm still getting use to it. And in the history class they said that a Harman witch that was also a Redfern never went into Daybreak. It was mostly Midnight, or twilight at least. I know it sounds stupid but I was scared of you."

"Its ok, people mostly are. Do want some of this pie then?" I said a little uncomfortable and then I cut the pie into eight equal slices.

"Miss Harman-Redfern I see you can bake very well. Would you mind if I try a slice?" Mrs Beech said looking at the pie, her mouth looked like it was ready to watering.

"Yeah if you want to Miss but this is only the second time I've bake it so don't know if it's any good" I replied.

"Aw come on Annie. It looks amazing" Izzy said taking a large mouthful, she groaned "Annie this taste amazing too. Aw man! you're an amazing cook. Can you cook anything else" everyone was looking at me I just nodded while the rest of the pie was devoured by the class.

Even Dixie tried it then she just went to the bin to spit it out. _Bitch._ By the time the whole pie was gone the bell for lunch went. Izzy grabbed me by the arm and hurdled me to the cafeteria.

***

"I was thinking with the way that Dixie was looking at you I thought you might need this." Izzy said handing me a flask. I looked at her with the question in my mind.

"What is it?" I said in a whisper. It was a stupid question I know but I had to be sure.

"Just drink it when she gets here so she doesn't now the difference so much. You see Dixie try to starts fights with all the Harman's. it just the way she is but she's strong to very strong. I just wanted you ready for when she comes that all" Izzy said.

"Thank you" I sniffed and swallowed my tears

"Your not going to cry are you" she ask with a laugh

"I haven't had a friend like you that's all" I looked around the room and saw the guy who shrugged of Dixie carrying his tray with some other guy and girl coming in our direction of the table. "Hey Izzy! Who's he"

"Wait and you will find out. He is new though started last week and that's all I will tell you for now"

"Hey Isabel. Who's new," the other guy said to Izzy. While dreamy just sat down opposite me and started to eat his food.

"Annika this is my boyfriend Daniel Madder." Izzy said in an introductive voice. Gesturing with her arms "Daniel this is Annika Harman-Redfern" he looked at me in shock.

"I though there was only two Redfern's because it wasn't safe here." I look at him in alarm. _Not safe what the hell is that meant to mean._

"It not safe at the human school either so I think I'll take my chances here. Plus my brothers are here" I said to the guy.

"Wait a minute, did you say Harman Isabel?" The other girl said at Izzy's side. "You mean the school has a real Harman"

"Annie this is Emily she's a witch to" I nodded

"Hi. Sorry it just a honour to meet a Harman I mean your family is like our princess'. Why you with us though. You should be in the popular group."

"Look I don't want to be rude but I hate when people give me special treatment cos of the two last name's. I didn't ask to be born into the family and I didn't ask for the powers either. I just wanted friend who like me because of me not the name."

"I know how you feel" dreamy said looking at me.

"Sorry" both Daniel and Emily said at the same time although I think Daniel was talking to dreamy.

"Oh, Annie this is Lucian Drache. Might have met his brother Galen." Izzy said

"Yeah I have. He's nice." I said. True was his soulmate Keller taught me to fight a how to stay strong.

"Incoming bitch" Emily said. I looked in the direction that Emily was looking in. she was right Dixie was coming straight to the table. I looked at Izzy with my hand undoing the flask lid. She nodded.

"Why if it isn't Johnny's and jack's little sister" Dixie said. She was talking while I was drinking. Man did it feel good to have my powers back. When I finished I kept my head down so she could see the change in my face.

"Whatever Dixie. Go away" I said back I heard a lot of gasps coming from the room. I guessed that people didn't tell her to go away often.

"Listen you bitch I'm the queen of the school not you" she said this as she lunged for my hair.

***

**Who going to win the fight I wonder? And what's up with Lucian.**

**I hope you like it so far this is my first fanfic and I'm very nervous about it. Many ideas but some are too cheesy. If you have any that you want in please tell and I can see what I can do. Also there is a vote for your favourite night world character to be in the school. Start choosing!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Night world high

**Disclaimer: I don't own night world although I would love to, I don't. It belong to L. J. Smith the best author of all time. Yeaaaaaaaaaaaah. Go her. Most of the characters are my own and the plot but some are hers and I'm using them to make it interesting and good!!!**

*******

Chapter 2: Annika POV

I was too quick of her by the time her realized what happened I was behind her. "Look I don't care who you want to be but me and my friend just want to eat our lunch" she went to slap me but I caught her hand in the air. She tried to punch me but I moved away to easy for her. _I'm quicker than other vampires_.

"Are you finished yet cos I'm bored" I said from behind her.

"H… ho… how did you do that" she asked.

"Because she half Redfern. Dixie what do you think you could do? Come on, the Redfern's are one of the most powerful night world families. And Hunter Redfern was only our great granddad after all." I turn to the voice it was Jack the older one of my two brothers.

He walked up and hugged me when he let go he asked "Hey sis how's it going."

_The stupid bitch thought I was a threat to her popularity._ I sent the thought to jack and he laughed.

"Annika a threat. That the funniest thing I've heard. Oh my." He said

"Ok if she's so good at being a witch let's see her winning on this" Dixie said.

I look at Izzy, Emily, Daniel and then Lucian who's eye's grow wider in shock.

And then there was this fireball coming at me. _ Water water water water,_ I thought over and over again. I felt a soothing flow go down my arm to my hand. Everything was in slow motion turning the water into a water whip I slowed my motion so everyone could see what I was doing.

I cracked the water whip at the fireball. It sizzled and then went out.

Still holding the whip in my hand I looked around at the amazed face's dotted around the room.

"Like I said I don't want to be queen I just want you to leave me alone. I only fight when I need to Ok." Dixie just nodded so I let the rest of the water go back up my arm to my necklace that helps me control my powers.

I turned back to the table I was sat at, sat down and started to eat my lunch. Dixie turned and left the room everyone was laughing at her because of the defeat.

"How did you make the water turn into a whip like that" Emily ask wide-eyed.

"Sorry I rather not talk about it. I can't exactly control my powers that well and when I try and tell people what I did. They go crazy my powers I mean but the people do to." I saw jack was looking at me and shaking his head.

"Annika Rose Harman-Redfern when dad finds out he going to freak. And you will end up in Vegas with Hannah and Thierry again." Jack said

"Jack, dads not going to find out cos I did even drink the blood have a looking the flask if you want." I looked at Jack. Then he grabbed my hand and hurdled me off

"I'll return my sis to her class soon but I need to talk with her" he said picking up the flask. Walking down the hall he looked into the flask and saw it was full. "We need Jonathon and fast. We've got to call dad to it not safe here for you. Annie it not and with your powers its defiantly not safe for you." I twisted from his grasped and ran outside into the light.

Found a bench and sat until sunset missing dinner but I wasn't hungry.

***

I was just sat there until sunset. No worries until I heard a breaking twig sound behind me. I turn around quickly and saw it was Lucian there. He looked me in the eyes he looked so familiar. I know now…

**Oh I know it short but the next one is in Lucian POV. Whats going on with him and why is he in the wood with Annie all ALONE!! Find out in the next chapter!!**


	3. AN sorry

**Sorry it's sooooo bad **

**Annika **


	4. Chapter 3

Night world high

**Disclaimer: I don't own night world. It belong to L. J. Smith the best author of all time. Most of the characters are my own and the plot but some are hers and I'm using them to make it interesting and good!!!**

*******

Chapter 3: Lucian POV

Why I'm I even at this stupid school I'll tell ya. My father says I needed to clean up my act a little, well that's what everyone else thinks. It all right for them, all I ever hear when I actually talk to him is Galen this and Galen that. It not like I asked for the curse that is on me.

Even though Galen was always the favourite and I was the eldest but not any more. This stupid curse made that impossible. Galen will grow old have kids and have the love of our father. What will I have? Eternity of misery. That's what. Because of a Redfern. That who, the big one, the first. You've guessed yet.

Yes Maya. She turned me a year before she was killed by Hannah and Thierry. Truthfully I'm glad she's dead. Yeah I loved her but that was before I know who she was, she changed her appearance so it was impossible to tell if it was her. And now my father and my mother hate me even more.

I've only just gotten use to the whole vamp thing with a lot help from the Lord Thierry himself. He rescued me from a pack of werewolves. When I ran from Maya and tried to eat the pack leader because I was hungry. I laugh now because it was funny.

Back to the school, I've been here for a week now. Before I was here I was at the night school at England. That was fun. No really it was.

So today, it started fine first lesson art. Which was good, then it was cooking. And by Goddess she was there the hair was different and so was the eye's. Was it her or was I just dreaming.

Her and Isabel walked into the room and the teacher came up to her, she looked so much like her that it was scary for me.

"Mrs Beech. This is the new girl Annika Harman-Redfern" the teacher looked at her and smiled the girl give her a note Miss Beech read it and looked Annika up and down.

"What we doing today Miss, I'm getting boring" and boy at the front called. His name was Andy and I hangs around him and his friend. That snapped her attention to the rest of the class.

"Today class we are going to make desserts. Any you choose. Now you may start." She walked back to the to Annika girl and said "If you want you can help Miss Abforth for today"

Then she turned and walked to her desk at the front. I was sitting next to Daniel and neither of us were any good with desserts. Well for one I'm a vamp/shapeshifter and he's a werewolf. So he likes meat, I like blood. Even though I do eat the human food but it dose nothing for me apart from make me feel like a whole shapeshifter again.

Yeah we know vamps and werewolves don't get on at all. But Daniel and me are as the girls say _"best friend"_ cheesy I know but we look out of each other we all do. Isabel, Emily, Daniel, Andy and me that's the group.

But before this group it was just Daniel and me, travelling around because of the whole thing that Daniel is actually the werewolf prince and no one is meant to know he is still alive until he reaches 18. He's seventeen at the moment like me. Well not exactly like because I'm much older, I'm just in a seventeen year old body, which it is as annoying as hell.

"Isabel got a new friend. Do you think I have a chance with the girl?" Andy leaned backward and asked.

"Not likely. Andy that girl there isn't just a Harman but a Redfern too so no one in the school has a chance at that girl. No one good looking anyway." Dixie walked to us and said.

"She looks familiar. To me I think I've meet her before." I said then I realized that I shouldn't have said anything. Because Dixie was giving a look that could kill.

What was Dixie's problem, she always got had to try and fight all the Harman's that came to the school. Hey she's a witch but she shouldn't got around and challenge the Harman because she always loses. Even though she say that she was meant to be a Harman.

"Lucian you have no chance with her she the little sister of Jonathon and Jack. And there's always me. You know. I'll happily help you any way I can." She said as I was watching Annika cook. Then I saw that Isabel was looking this way. She nodded at Daniel and me before Annika looked our way. I looked down quickly hoping that she didn't see me.

"I don't like the easy girls. I prefer ones that don't act like sluts." I replied.

"Well Lucian the offer is standing if you what it" Dixie said before walking of.

"was it me or is she going to try and challenge the new kid. And why" Andy said then looking at Daniel "you know don't you Daniel. Aw come on. Spill it"

Daniel sighed "ok but you never heard off me because she is powerful but not as powerful as the Harman. Even though she has Harman blood she hasn't got the name because it was her dad who was the Harman and the name is only passed through the female line. Remember. If her mother was a Harman then she'll have the name but she not"

"Whoa really. How do you know?" Andy said leaning back some more.

"I look everyone up in the file when me and Lucian got here last week and I check every two days. I looked the new girl up too." He looked at the rest of us who nodded so he continued "dads a Redfern, mums a Harman so you get the picture why Dixie was giving she the death look. What else? Oh yeah Two brothers. Some girls got her kick out of her last school. She a Daybreaker like us. Her Godparent's are lady Hannah and lord Thierry of Daybreak. Oh and your brother and his soulmate, Lucian, taught her self defence but mainly it was Keller."

"All of that couldn't have been in her file? Come on Daniel" I said

"No your right I called my cousin Lupe and asked, when I heard the name in English" he looked at me "what"

"Nothing" I said. And I waited till the end of the lesson

After the teacher tried the pie that Annika made the whole class went crazy. Then again it not everyday that you get a Harman who is also a Redfern here at the school.

***

Lunch what joy. No one at the school a part for Daniel knows that I'm a vamp so I have to get a normal meal that witches and shapeshifter eat then at sunset got out to the forest for blood. Good thing that Daniel is also my roommate.

I looked around the room and saw that Isabel had the new girl at our table. Why did she have to make thing difficult. I know sit down and talk as little as possible. Yeah I'll do that.

"Hey Isabel. Who's new," Daniel yelled to Izzy. While I just sat down opposite her and started to eat my food.

"Annika this is my boyfriend Daniel Madder." Izzy said in an introductive voice. Gesturing with her arms "Daniel this is Annika Harman-Redfern" Daniel looked at Annika in shock.

"I though there was only two Redfern's because it wasn't safe here." she looked at him in alarmed_._

"It not safe at the human school either so I think I'll take my chances here. Plus my brothers are here" she said to Daniel.

"Wait a minute, did you say Harman. Isabel?" Emily said at Izzy's side. "You mean the school has a real Harman"

"Annie this is Emily she's a witch to" she nodded

"Hi. Sorry it just a honour to meet a Harman I mean your family is like our princess'. Why you with us though. You should be in the popular group."

Yeah that's it put her with the popular and then let her make fun of us, great idea Emily. I thought sarcastically

"Look I don't want to be rude but I hate when people give me special treatment cos of the two last name's. I didn't ask to be born into the family and I didn't ask for the powers either. I just wanted friend who like me because of me not the name."

"I know how you feel" I said looking at Annika.

"Sorry" both Daniel and Emily said at the same time although I think Daniel was talking to me more then Annika. He knows I can still shapeshift it just that I see on point any more I'm a vamp and I'm going to have to deal with it.

"Oh, Annie this is Lucian Drache. Might have met his brother Galen." Izzy said

"Yeah I have. He's nice." She said.

"Incoming bitch" Emily said. I looked the direction that Emily was looking in. She was right Dixie was coming straight to the table. I saw Annika look at Izzy with Annie's hand undoing the flask lid. Isabel nodded.

"Why if it isn't Johnny's and jack's little sister" Dixie said. She was talking while Annika was drinking. When she finished she kept her head down. Well I smelled blood. Someone's prepared.

"Whatever Dixie. Go away" she said back I heard a lot of gasps coming from the room. Oh boy this is going to end badly.

"Listen you bitch I'm the queen of the school not you" she said this as she lunged for Annika's hair.

She was too quick of her by the time she realized what happened Annika was behind her. "Look I don't care who you want to be but me and my friend just want to eat our lunch" she went to slap Annika but she caught her hand in the air. She tried to punch her but she moved away to easy form her. _She's quicker than other vampires_.

"Are you finished yet cos I'm bored" she said from behind her.

Will I have to say I'm impressed.

"H… ho… how did you do that" she asked.

"Because she half Redfern. Dixie what do you think you could do? Come on, the Redfern's are one of the most powerful night world families. And Hunter Redfern was only our great granddad after all." I turn to the voice it was Jack the older one of her two brothers.

He walked up and hugged her when he let go he asked "Hey sis how's it going." he laughed like there was a hide joke between them.

"Annika a threat. That the funniest thing I've heard. Oh my." He said

"Ok if she's so good at being a witch let's see her winning on this" Dixie said.

Annika look at Izzy, Emily, Daniel and then me our eyes grow wider in shock.

And then there was this fireball coming at her. Everything was in slow motion turning she turned the water into a water whip then slowed her movement so everyone could see what she was doing.

Then suddenly she cracked the water whip at the fireball. It sizzled and then went out.

Still holding the whip in her hand she looked around at the amazed face's dotted around the room. Then said "Like I said I don't want to be queen I just want you to leave me alone. I only fight when I need to Ok." Dixie just nodded and the water was gone.

Annika turned back to the table we were sat at, sat down and started to eat her lunch. Dixie turned and left the room everyone was laughing at her because of the defeat.

"How did you make the water turn into a whip like that" Emily ask wide-eyed.

"Sorry I rather not talk about it. I can't exactly control my powers that well and when I try and tell people what I did. They go crazy my powers I mean but the people do to." I saw jack was looking at her and shaking his head.

"Annika Rose Harman-Redfern when dad finds out he going to freak. And you will end up in Vegas with Hannah and Thierry again." Jack said

"Jack, dads not going to find out because I did even drink the blood have a looking the flask if you want." she looked at Jack. Then he grabbed her hand and hurdled her off

"I'll return my sis to her class soon but I need to talk with her" he said picking up the flask. When they were out of sight I asked "Isabel did she drink the blood then."

She turn her attention back on me "How do you know it was blood" she ask

"Hello I can smell it and you should now better Dixie was going to take her on its better taking her on if she the same race." I said then Andy turned up.

"Hi guys" we looked at him "what did I miss?" he asked. We all looked at he like he was an idiot. "What! I had I essay that I had to finish"

"Well you missed the fight of the century. Between Dixie and the new kid Annika Harman-Redfern." Emily said

"What I messed it. Did everyone see it?" he asked

"Pretty much" I answered then the bell went "Bad luck Andy. Now you've missed lunch too"

***

My next lesson was math. That was ok. Well it is for me I'm in twelfth grade but taking the last year of the collage math program.

Well what can I say I'm a vamp and I've taken most of these subject's several times all ready. So half way trough I asked the teacher if I could go to the toilet.

I went for a run in the forest instead. Staying out till sunset and it was beautiful. Then I saw Annika. Well the back of her head. She was on a bench.

I saw that she was just sat there looking out at the sunset. Until she heard me break twig behind her, I was trying to get a better look. She turned around quickly and saw it was me there. She looked me in the eyes she looked so familiar. I know now…

**It's a rubbish story I know.**

**Who your favourite in the night world books?**

**Next chapter's up next week.**

**Annika**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own night world.**

The character's from the books will have an appearance but I don't know who yet as I have no clue!!!

***

Chapter 4: Annika POV

I was just sat there until sunset. No worries until I heard a breaking twig sound behind me. I turn around quickly and saw it was Lucian there. He looked me in the eyes he looked so familiar. I know now…

But I'm not sure if it good or bad. He was the boy how saved me from the dragons all those years ago. I remember, I was 7 years old walking around town with my mom and I remember it was the day that she was murdered. But most of the memories are faded like it was wiped.

"Y..yyou, you're the boy who… who" I said trying not to burst out crying with no successes. A tear rolled down my cheek as I was walking to stand in font of him.

***

**short I know but hey you just have to wait**

**Annika **


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own night world.**

The character's from the books will have an appearance but I don't know who yet as I have no clue!!!

***

Chapter 5: Lucian POV

I saw that she was just sat there looking out at the sunset. Until she heard me break twig behind her, I was trying to get a better look. She turned around quickly and saw it was me there. She looked me in the eyes she looked so familiar. I know now…

"Y-y-you, you're the boy who… who" she said. A tear rolled down her cheek as she was walking to stand in font of me.

It was the girl who I save years ago….

"Mommy wake up" a little girl shouted "Mommy! Help me!" I turned down the ally that I heard the noise. I saw a middle aged woman on the floor. Her body was all ridged and she was looking to the sky.

Walking over I saw the little girl. "Are you ok?" I said. Her head shot up and there were streams down her cheeks.

"Go away. Go away or I'll make you. Go away" there was a cut on her head and the blood was so tempting to me back then. The smell was getting too much and it was really getting to me.

"I better get you to Lord Thierry. By the look of your mom a dragon attacked her" I told her. I looked at the kid again and her eyes were huge with terror. "Whats up kid"

She pointed to something behind me "L-l-look behind you" she screamed.

"Give me the girl. We need her," it said.

Turning around quick I saw a dragon lucky for me it only had one horn. Easy I thought but was it, no it wasn't. Looking around me I saw a set of fire escape stairs just to the side of it. I leaped not for the dragon but for the stairs.

As I leap I changed into a black lion. It was my chosen animal and because I still didn't know all my vampire powers yet so why take a risk.

Landing on the stairs I leap for the dragon going for the feet. Big mistake it saw me coming and kicked me out of the way. I laid on the floor for a couple of seconds I sprang back up.

I tried to leap and make it look like I was going to try and land on it back. So dragon looked up and I landed on his face. Swiping with all my power behind it I went for the horn and drove my back legs claws into his heart.

He collapsed on the floor looked around for the girl "come on I'm taking you to Lord Thierry" she walked up and fell to the floor In front of me. I picked her up and slung her over my shoulders.

Racing to Thierry house was ok as it wasn't that far away. I bang on the door when Lupe saw me she quickly let me in.

"Lord.. Thierry.. we.. have.. a.. problem.. a.. dragon.. just.. killed.. the.. girls.. mom.. and.. was.. trying.. to.. kidnap.. this.. girl." I said panting.

"Annie" he said "Delos come quick." He then shouted

"What…" then he saw the girl "what have you do to my niece?"

"Clam down Delos. From what Lucian has told me her mother was killed by the dragon and it was trying to kidnap her. So Lucian has saved Annie's life."

I felt the weight in my arms move and the little girl woke up "Uncle Delos I had I scary dream" she looked at me and said, "It wasn't a dream was it" I shook my head. Well what else was I to do.

"We need to wipe her. This isn't something that I what her to remember" a voice at the other end of the room said.

"But brother what will you tell her or are you just going to wait for Annabeth to come back again. And what are you going to tell Jonathon and Jack" Delos said.

"I waited after our father killed her and I will wait again. Please someone wipe her while I go wipe the boys" Her father said.

"Ok I'll do it." Delos said. He walked up to me and placed his hand on Annie's head.

Then everything went black

***

Annika POV

"It was you. You saved me," I said to him

"How did you see that?" he said

"You projected your thoughts" I replied then I realised that I was in his arms again. I tilted my face up so I could look into his eyes.

"Did I. sorry I shouldn't have done that. You shouldn't have seen that. I promised Lord Thierry to never make you remember that" he looked at my face again and I felt shivers go down my back. And his face was closer.

It was as if there was a cord pulling him and me together.

"It oks. I was going to find out someday," I said.

With that his lips touched mine. But at the instant which would have made it a kiss, Lucian pulled away. I felt the brush of his warm lips and then the cold as he jerked back pushing me away and stepping back himself

"No I.. we shouldn't do this. I have a girlfriend" he said. Wait did he just say he had a girlfriend

"Hey, you nearly kissed me. Not me nearly kissed you."

"Sorry." He said and that was all he was going to say a sorry. "I don't know what came over me. I shouldn't of"

We stood looking at each other for several minute before hearing. "Annika Harman-Redfern is that you" a girl's voice.

I turn and I saw Jezalla Mid Night. "Jezalla" both Lucian and me said.

She ran up and hugged me. Her mom and dad were Thierry and Hannah. Yeah I know that made vamp can't have kids but really Jezalla isn't there kid you see. Not long after my mom give birth to me, it was about an hour or so later my uncle Delos found Jezalla on the street in a box only with her name and a note saying sorry.

Delos took her to Thierry and Hannah and well Hannah had been wanting a baby but of course Thierry can't have them so they adopted Jezalla lucky for them they also found out that she is half vampire to.

"Hey it's good to see you girl. But what are you doing here?" I asked her

"Dad sent me here to help look out for you." She said then walked up to Lucian and kissed him on the cheek. It pained me to watch. We were so close to kissing and he pulls again last minute. And I didn't do any thing it was a cord that was pulling us together, a silver cord that hummed. What could it mean.

"You see some of the night people found out how powerful you are and they want you on their side so you can try and kill my dad, your dad and some other person. And he asked if I'll be your bodyguard so to speak and well you're my sister so I said yes." Jezalla said looking thoughtful at me.

"Wait she your sister" Lucian seemed to find his voice trying to kiss me when he's going out with my sister. I didn't want him to and I wouldn't like it but that was the problem. I did want him to and I know I would have like it.

"Well yes and no" Jezalla said

"What do you mean yes and no" he said

"Sisters by a blood tie. You know the kinship ceremony." I said and then I laughed. Jezalla looked at me puzzled "We did the ceremony when we were 6. I remember dad, Thierry and uncle Delos shouting at us because of it" I yawned "I think I better get to my dorm"

I turned and started to walk back to the school then remember that I didn't know where it was.

"Jezalla where are the dorms?" I asked

"Wait for me and I will show you"

Walking to the dorms Jezalla asked me what I thought Lucian. So I told her that he seem ok. Like I was going to tell my sister that her boyfriend nearly to kiss me and that I wanted him to. We got to the dorms and well I went straight to bed. Isabel wasn't in yet, she was no dough with Daniel. Now I know how dad felt when he lost mom.

Tomorrow. What day is tomorrow? Oh it a Saturday I think I'll go to the library and brush up on my night world history ready for Monday.

***

**Hi guys this one Is a bit longer.**

**Jezalla Midnight Redfern you're my sister hope you don't mind.**

**Annika**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own night world.**

The character's from the books will have an appearance but I don't know who yet as I have no clue!

Chapter 6: Lucian POV

_Beep. Beep. Beep. 08:15_

I moved my hand to the bedside table to turn off the alarm clock. Man I hardly got any sleep, all I could think about was Annika. The way she looked, the way that she felt in my arms when I held her, the way her hair moved in the wind and the way her lips felt against mine even if it was brief. Man whats wrong with me? I'm with Jeza for crying out loud. And it's been two weeks since that happened, we've been avoiding each other and I still can't get her out of my head.

I need to distract myself big time. I know I will plan out my day. Daniel said that sometime it help you know what to do.

Right. Step 1: What day was it? Turning to look at my clock I saw that it was Saturday. Good

Step 2: I can go to the library, email Ash and get info for girl trouble.

Step 3: try not to run into Annika or Jeza.

Step 4: I'll…

"HEY LUKE YOU UP YET" Daniel why did he have to do that every morning. Then again after 3 years of it I should be use to it. But no I'm not.

"WHY do you have to shout? My ears are a lot like your, sensitive to sounds. Remember. I'M A VAMPIRE. Idiot" I said.

"Yeah I know. But you haven't been acting like your self lately. So you know I thought you'd been replaced by an alien." He said turning to look at me.

"Come on alien's don't exist." I replied

"How do you know? What about us? To the humans we don't exist" all I could do was nod, well because he had a fair point. "So what are you doing to day? Izzy said yesterday that her and Annika are doing a project or something to do with witch spells and that Andy going to help them" He said.

"I'm off to the library, to check out my emails." Wait where was Andy the whole of last week at lunch and where was Annika. Dam. Why should I care where Annika was? Why.

"Ok. I'm off to the sports building see you later." Daniel said before walking out the door.

Getting dressed quickly I put on a pair of jeans and a normal black shirt that said in bold red letters _"If it doesn't kill me, you better start running"_. Man I love this shirt.

Walking out of my room, down the corridor, down the stairs to the guys breakfast room. Grabbing a flask out of the fridge. I walked to the library while drinking the blood.

Annika POV

Beep. Beep. Beep. 8:15

"Turn it off it still early" Izzy mumbled as she turned in her bed. Moving my hand to the bedside table I turned off the alarm clock. I better start getting dressed. Looking out the window it looked sunny so I put on my sundress and a pair of sandal.

One advantage of being a vamp/witch hybrid I don't feel the cold or the warmth. Walking to my door I saw there was two letters folded in half.

Letter one

_Annika I need your help. I think Lucian is going to dumb me but he can't. your thinking how I know this aren't you? Well he's been avoiding me._

_Jezzy_

I would mind if he did but I'm gunna have to help her, she is my sister I thought to myself

Letter two

_Annika I would ask you in person but I'm too shy. So I wrote the note to tell you. We have been getting on very well and I really like you. Your not like the other girls here and I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go out with me. I understand If you don't I'm not exactly good looking are anything. But the offer is there._

_Andy_

_Oh and see you in the library_

Oh crap. What do I do? Yeah I like Andy but I don't like him more than I friend do I? There's something about Andy though he seems so… so… oh I don't know. Well I better get to the library.

**It a bit weird **

**Hope you like**

**Sorry that it is so late I've had a lot of exams**

**Annika**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own night world.**

(**) my thoughts

Lucian thoughts

**Annika thoughts**

Chapter 7: Lucian POV

As I was running to the library I ran straight into none other than Andy. After the fight Dixie and Annika had, he came an asked me if he should ask her out, Annika I mean. Me still confused about the whole silver cord thing that I saw said that he should.

"Hey Luke where you going?" Andy asked

"Library gotta talk to a friend who knows more on girl trouble" I told him.

"Hey maybe you can give his email to me, I need help" I looked at him "Well maybe I don't. I mean I've all ready told Annie how I feel I'm just waiting for the reply."

"well good luck with that. Your going to need it." He looked at me puzzled "remember she's turn down tons of guys so don't get your hopes up."

"Yeah, thanks" he said and we started walking toward the library. Where I saw Annika and Jezzy talking and laughing at the tables.

I signalled to Andy to hide behind the book shelve with me so we could hear what they were saying. I for a fact wanted to know more about Annika and I know that Andy did too.

"Jezz you know that he's not like that" I heard Annika say. _Who's not like that. She said he. Is Jezz cheating on me?_

"But Annie, Lucian been avoiding me what else I'm I to think. I mean, I know he isn't my soulmate because mum told me that you see a silver cord when your together. But I love him. And what about you what you going to do about Andy. Are you going to go out with him or not."

Silver cord that what I saw when I was with Annika.

"I don't know. I've found my soulmate but things are complicated. I have to wait for him to realize it." Annika stopped for a second and looked at Jez. I looked to Andy and he didn't seem happy. I heard a laugh and it sounded amazing "No he's not a she or a human. Although it will be a lot easier if he was human."

Annika: POV

"Yeah and get killed by the night world. So who is he what's he like?" Jezz said back

"Good point. Well he's really nice and he doesn't talk much. He's older though I don't how much. He's a made vamp and he save me from a dragon when I was little. All dad, uncle Delos, uncle Thierry know him and he's in Daybreak…. No he hasn't kissed me well not really. It was more of a feather touch. And to top it off he has a girlfriend and he loves her and her him. But I know he saw the cord too. But I don't want to say yes to Andy and lead him on. It cruel. What shall I do?"

"Annika you take whats rightfully yours. For the goddess he's your soulmate. Do you love him?" **goddess she's asking me to steal her boyfriend. I can't do that.**

"Yes I love him. Ever since the day he save me and before. I had dreams of him but I never remembered them until I saw him in person. I feel empty when he away. I feel like I'm dieing a little more inside when he's with the girl but I can't do anything. I know the girl and I don't what to get into trouble with her. And he has a say in it too. And-and-"

oh goddess I can't breath. My lungs hurt so much. **No I need more time.**

"For goodness sake Annie breath." Jezz said from the other side.

"I-I-c-c-can't—b-breath." I just manage to get out. Coughing up blood.

"Help, someone help please. Luke good you're here its Annie she can't breath." I felt the hand on my back. Rubbing the stop.

Dam the weather I only want the sun. and it drains my powers to much. Plus I only had a little amount of blood as well.

"Annika listen to me you need blood don't you. Because you've been using your powers to much haven't you." I could only nod to what he said.

He lifted his wrist to my mouth. I was shaking my head 'no'

"Annie listen to me if you don't drink you'll die. And I know your soulmate doesn't what that. Ok so just drink" **he knows.**

I felt my fangs reacted to the wrist and I could heard the blood pounding through his body. I sank my fangs in. and I saw the cord again. Blocking some parts of my mind I gave in to the blood.

Lucian: POV

We were taken to a place of silver mist.

That's it Annie keep drinking. We really are soulmate. I can't do this to Jezzy. I can't lie to her.

_**Why tell her that you found me. And that you loved me. Why**_

**I do love you but your with Jezzy and if she finds out the guy is you. She'll kill me.**

_Annie I love you too. I'm sorry it took so long to realize. Andy help you know, he told my he was falling for you and I got jealous._

**Luke no, stop I'm not that kind of girl. This stops now, it has to.**

What if I don't want it to stop Anna

**Stop it please I'm not doing this to Jezz ok. She loves you and has been asking me what to do about you because of you avoiding her. She wan—love you**

_You were going to say wants you . Anna it not the same._

I felt a push both physical and mental. Anna looked a lot better now. Even though her skin was pale but she is a vamp.

"Thank you Lucian for your concern but I would like you to stay away from me please." Anna said with her head low. Then she turned and ran out of the library.

"Luke what did you do" I just looked at Jezz "ok you didn't do anything then"

"Look Jezz it wasn't just MY fault ok. It something that between Anna and me ok"

She looked at me with wide eye's great now I'll have lord Thierry after me for upsetting his daughter.

Bring bring

It was Jezz phone she walked around the corner I followed quietly listen to the call.

"hello,….

**who's on the phone?**

**Heehaa**

**Annika **


End file.
